User talk:Airblade86/Archive 1
oh. alright. thanks so. I shouldnt talk with him? alright ill make sure nothing more is influenced by him. Ehtya 00:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) *Alright im glad the problem was solved. who might these allies be? Ehtya 00:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) *I will review all of these clans and see who EE believes could be valuable and trustworthy. Noob Clan Alright, if i see you ingame i'll help if you want. 1800 si uy b 05:59, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hey man! Hey! Want to own a Corruptionist? http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.185.128.78 Lies You call my accusations lies but you of all people should remember how you and G Force treated me when I joined your clan chat--Red Dog31 01:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Reply to G Force The comment wasn't nessarily offensive let alone an insult. I'm not saying that it was a compliment, but I am saying that you shouldn't see it as an offending statement>--Red Dog31 01:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Ending Hostilities I would like to end hostilities between both you, G Force, and me. It was wrong of you to act in a sort of rude manor towards me, but that still gave me no right to over-exaggerate the real story and attempt ruin one of your alliances. Since I highly doubt you will re-accept me into your clan I would like to ask if I could act as a mercenary for your clan/help your clan whenever it may need help.--Red Dog31 16:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Ending Propostion I have my own clan now and have no need to work for ur clan. We can be allies though, if u wish.--Red Dog31 18:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hey SJ Hey Sj nice to see you on here Croutonicus 18:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Corsam What happened to CORSAM. I attempted to join it (before starting my own clan) and the leader said something about corruptionists destroying his clan. Since you're Corsams's biggest ally, I was wondering if you knew what was going on.--Red Dog31 05:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) About that poll.. it says this- Weapons Saradomin sword or abyssal whip with rune defender? Abyssal whip with rune defender Saradomin sword. Hate them both.-.- Unless you changed it I dont see anything wrong.. unless you are referring to "saradomin sword or abyssal whip with rune defender?" Ok gd to know lol ty blade its me spakman10 i got a new member who wants to join the clan, hes called yinxian6 could i hav a rank back up to general cos ive been doing clan events and recruiting people, oh and also a lv 126 may want to join but hes not sure i'll be in touch Spakman10 Reply to Corruptionists How do they destroy accounts?--Red Dog31 16:16, 16 August 2009 (UTC) uuurgghhhh blade Urgent!!!!! Blade! Grunge Devil wants to end his Alliance with you cos we are allied with blood of zaros; he says they turned on him ands wil do same to you, he will leave our alliance forever if you dont end it! Gah! Your Good Captain Spakman10 even worse!!! CORSAM clan has shut down they gone =( CORSAM Will Corsam ever come back. It was really a clan that I wanted to join.--Red Dog31 22:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) we'll see, we'll see.... yh they were very good and i liked them, its a shame grunge blamed me though......Man why did he do it? Now Destroyers ana arethied are against me.....Again! Man! How can the same **** happen to the same guy twice!!- Bruce Willis, Die Hard 2 Spakman10 Help! :D Hello, Im very new to the whole Wikia thing.. and I noticed I posted my clan the wrong way (thank you for fixing it). How do I make it so that the wikia I post about Neon, my clan, is not editable by just anyone? Is that possible? I just noticed I didnt sign the last post >.< Sorry!! Jaeslyn 20:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Annnd.. I messed up. Well, I continued editing the Neon page, not aware what was really going on. -.- I've updated the Clan:Neon page. Is it possible for the "Neon" page to be totally removed? I dont want to clog up the site with a bunch of repeat pages. Thanks for the help! (I promise I wont bug you again :D) Jaeslyn 23:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) yo im going to borrow ur idea of the guthix blade banner ok? Thanks Dude! Get on RuneScape! I have good reason to believe you have a traitor in your clan! I hope its not more lies about me becus ive had enough of this traitor thing! if your saying its Spakman10 its ruddy well not! i havent dun a thing so jolly well stop before you say im a traitor Spakman10 Clan recruit 18:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I would like to join you clan, Im AreTheFirst 18:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) im not sure you can i think sjs frend list is full and is not accepting new members, but im not sure..... Hey Got New Clan Hey Sj this is spakman10 speaking, ive gone and made my own clan and weve already got 15 members, and ive been wondering if u want an alliance because i would be happy with that. btw the clan is called The Elders and its got its own wiki page. (find it on f2p clans, clans or members clans) and because i dont see you much ingame you should message me on my talk page Thanks! Spakman10 Re:Dont copy elements Hey mate ive downloaded all my things from the internet i havnt copied anything from your page, anyway what do you think i have copied????? cos i cant find anything?? blah? The elders Re:Dont copy Elements (2) 1.The dragon is a piccy i got of internet (its not my logo!) 2.I got the banner from the same website as you, so did exo, we arent necisarily "stealing your idea" 3.i havnt put any requirements on my page, ive only put jobs on and their requirements, they are nothing to do with you. 4.the last is WTF i dont have any mottos, i dont even know where you got that from! i dont really want you to remove me from your friend list as i will still do some of your clan things and please dont accuse me of taking your ideas because i havnt full stop! Spakman10 your clan page your clan page is brillant and very well organised(Maskedman150 15:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC)) Re:Have you got another runescape account!!!?? no i have not, i only have three which are: Spakman10, I R4 NG ER I and holy groddil, why do you think i have another one???--The Elder Alliance? Blade this is spakman10 we are now at war with IMIC and are looking for a new alliance to take their place and seeing as though you are a good runescape friend i come to you for an alliance, do you accept? airblade be quiet spakman10 do not rely on a champion like airblade to sort out your problem--Maskedman150 09:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Re:I have a proposition Sjblade i assure you you should take our clan as an ally, we have around 25 members also we have many allys including CORSAM which we are giving heavy support to at the moment, also you were a good runescape frend of mine, IMIG are saying theyu are disbanding so theres not really a point being allied with them, i hope this will make a powerful alliance--The Elder PS-Maskedman there is no point in trying to suck-up to him because it wont work =D airblade Airblade number 1 spakman wouldnt show up 1 for 1 fite in duel arena.And number 2 why waste your time giving suport to spakman or me its a petty squable and i won. I said to spakman if you dont turn up a turn up at duel arena i win and he didnt turn up. btw i am know supporting burning legion which i elieve is your ally. oh and didnt spakman try to spy on you. hey hey airblade fancy free yews when ever u want them.Btw remember spakman got spies in your clan and also only wants to ally with you because of your big clan. also also burning legion more strong than the elders by a long shot airblade if spakman man tries to get me banned by sayin i was editing his page it was only because i wasnt gonna let him bad name me on his clan page and not do anything about it i would i would be happy to end my conflict with him any way i won it the day he didnt show up at duel arena and if he tries to provoke me then shame on him it wont work btw i got 60 wc and can give you free yews when u want I somehow doubt that! SilverStike despises of you, he has stopped your stupid attempts to edit my clan page! and he is very annoyed by what you did too it such as calling my base "homosexual" if it were up to me i would ban you from editing straight away and by golly! i would never spy on Sjblade, i am trying to ally with him not attack you also your awful attempts at trying to suck up to him are kinda sad, what good would you be as an ally if your traitourous and vandal of clan pages, even you "Ally" is annoyed with you! i think we know what kind of a person you are and you deserve no less of total destruction too your pitiful clan, and stop stalking grunge and annoying him, he has informed me of your doings. also i am not trying to ally with kb because they are powerful, i am trying to ally with them because their clan members are good runescape friends in arms, stop putting me into the dirt in your pitiful atemps to destroy me ans sj's trust, anyways you didnt even ask sj for an alliance it was me who was there asking for one, not you!--The Elder number1 i never called your base homosexual and you have spied on him and i only removed my name from your allies list i didnt deface your clan page ha spakman you tried to manipulate sjblade for his strong clan your the coward who wouldnt meet me duel arena also also spakman your allying with strong clans when you arent strong yourself bl roxs you suck you liar you have sent spies to spy on sjblade before it on his clan page just like you lied that i called your clan homosexual Man You are sooooo annoying! Mate, you havnt beaten me in anything i didnt show up at Duel arena because we were having a clan meeting about whether we should pity you or whether we should annihalate you, we have discussed and the vote is 23-4 and we became at war with you after ruining our clan page and deliberately provoking us, so now you should stop and give up before we destroy your clan and all its members. loh and sj knows i am no fool so think before you say anything else which aint true--The Elder Hey im not the one On my watch list it says that you HAVE written those things and silverstrike put them back to normal now stop lying and give it up, you say we are weak with just under 30 members when your clan only has 2 members which you said yourself, you are nothing and would be a shame if sjblade chose you as an ally when you can offer no help at all, i want to hear nothing more on the matter. ok ok you spier and a lier 5:30 duel arena me and you ( and only you ) fight at duel arena show up or lose world 105 world 105 ill ill even fight you with no armour you can wear it i wont 15 minutes left spakman 15 minutes left he still calling me a spy Smelly you have no idea a about what happend that fateful day so stop accusing me of things you dont know about!--The Elder 12 12 minutes left duel arena duel arena 11 minutes world 105 cmon spakman i wont wear armour 10 10 minutes left spakman ur a lier who had been out lied i kicked ur ass in fair fight lol and that was for being lier so ha now stop lying lol Yo seriously... You all stop spamming on me talk page!!!! Anyways, give me ur story and some evidence please. I do not believe calling names help at all. Bribing doesnt help either. 02:18, September 8, 2009 (UTC) i'll email you i'll email you because Maskedman will spam your page if i say anthing about the alliance.--The Elder ill email you send you a email airblade or spakman will deny his lies nonononon I would like to join ur clan pl0x My rs name is Cigarman23. I am a pure. I have 2 def. I have 38k and am lvl 22. Thank you for your time. I never spam. I agree with your code of conduct. 20:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC)Cigarman23 Re: Copyright Of course not. We just want you to think before using someone else's ideas, because we don't want them to float around the internet with people pretending they're theirs. --Saoerann 04:51, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Im Having trouble with my clan page I need a bit of help; my clan page may have been bloacked or summin because i cant save my changes to it! your a admin and a beuracrat do you know anything about it? woops The above is The Elder saying that, i forgot to sign--The Elder Re:Backtalk I dont knowe what your talking about mate anyways we have beaten IMIC they have surrenderd because they obviously know they cant beat us anyways i had people inside and the things they said about us are awful and also they say they are dis-Banding and they only have 1 member now, your choice mate--The Elder Get on runescape sj get on runescape your clan mates want to war aginset me, arethied is lieing to everyone, and I am preparing for war. Help HEY CAN U HELP MY CLAN TAKE DOWN THE ELDERS?. HOOW DID U GET SO MUCH MEMBERS? why? why do you want a war against my clan whoevers saying that, i have done nothing to anyone, i have had corruptionists in my clan who have been spying without telling me, then he accuses me of telling him to, you must calm it sj, i havnt done anything to anyone. message to greggyroks:If thats you saying that about wanting a war with me, then i must ask why--The Elder Nope not for me m calling this alliance off, its caused me nothing but trouble with corruptionists and clans that are allied to youwanting to kill me(in game) so its not for us, we have discussed this and they have said the same thing that i just said there "Sparky thers no point in trying to ally with them is they'll turn down the offer each time anywy its caused enough trouble already with greggyroks11,maskedman and corruptionists so dont bother"--Icethora 3rd in command, so thats it then--The Elder hey airblade het airblade its revan sorry for the offensive language i called you hope you forgive me btw i madee up with spakman all the best--Maskedman150 14:45, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Something Odd You know that featured clan for October? well I just noticed that when you click on the read more link it takes you directly to team falcon. Is this a mistake? Or is it deliberate? Im just wondering if you might be able to tell. I have fixed the link now. 05:53, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Sjblade and all of kaiser blade are jokes. They do not deserve names, neither life. If you need help crushing kaiser blade elder, i'm your man. Our clans & more Hi. First of all my username on here is the same as my in-game one. Um I have had a clan for a long time but never created a page for it on here. I was wondering if you could give me a link or run me through just how to create a page for new clan. Http://prayaclan.webs.com is our clan webpage (named after the former leader). I ask that you (and any other clans wishing to contact me) please email me at maxientius@gmail.com as I am very interested in finding allies. I will inform you as to why when/if you contact me. Thank you. how do you semi protect pages? I would like you to semi-protect the page http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:The_Total_F2P_Skillers please